1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a developing device including a developing roller for applying toner to a photoconductor and for developing and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus including the developing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses irradiate light modulated in response to image information to a photoconductor and form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor. Also, the electrophotographic image forming apparatuses supply toner to the electrostatic latent image so as to develop as a visible toner image and transfer and fix the toner image to a recording medium, thereby printing an image on the recording medium. The electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a developing device containing toner.
Toner may be provided as in a cartridge form including the developing roller and the cartridge is denoted as a ‘developing device’. The developing device is removed from an image forming apparatus when toner contained in the developing device is all used and a new developing device is mounted to the image forming apparatus.